


Shiro Kuron Kuro

by Boysn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, S&M, quintessence play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: Shiro has a dark side seeking a master.





	1. Sendak

**Author's Note:**

> A/N For the Voltron Kink Bang.

“Vrepit sa,” Shiro heard Sendak grumble as they passed a group of soldiers. Sendak was in a sour mood. Shiro had barely won this last tournament and, with his injuries, the next one could be his last. 

Shiro stumbled into his holding room and awaited orders, as always. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been kept prisoner, but it was long enough that the thought of escape no longer clouded his mind. Survival was the only action he had energy for. 

“Gurney,” Sendak ordered rolling up a cart full of medical supplies. Shiro didn’t hesitate and plopped down on the stretcher. His knee was swollen and he was sure his ankle of the same leg was broken. Luckily for Shiro the Galra had superior medical supplies. 

“Lie down,” Another snippy order. Sendak got like this when he was annoyed. Shiro knew that as long as Sendak owned him that he was an asset, and assets were worth money. As if to drive that fact home Sendak’s communication device chimed, alerting him of the points Shiro gained in the tournament. 

“How much money did I make you this time?” Shiro hissed as Sendak began working on his mangled leg. 

Sendak shook his head, “I don’t know yet. This round of tournaments doesn’t pay out till the 3rd round is completed,” he said pressing a mesh like material to Shiro’s ankle that gripped and moved as if it had a life of its own. Shiro hissed but the pain was fleeting. He knew his ankle wouldn’t be completely healed by the next tournament, but it would be close. 

“...And what about your other affliction?” Sendak asked pushing the medical cart aside. Shiro’s heart immediately picked up pace. A few days ago he couldn’t hide the pain his testicles had from blue balls. Sendak had provided various pain killers, but they all simply masked the root of the problem, and Shiro refused to talk about it with Sendak. 

“It’s fine,” Shiro said sitting up. 

“No, it’s not. You could’ve died out there. You could’ve lost me a fortune,” Sendak said standing up, blocking Shiro. 

Shiro gritted his teeth. He wasn’t in the mood. He had just had the shit beat out of him and all he wanted to do was bathe and sleep. “It’ll go away on its own,” he stood with what he hoped was a powerful stance. 

It wasn’t too powerful, though, as he was immediately pushed back down onto the gurney. “I have been studying your human biology and I know what the issue is,” Sendak said, calmly pinning Shiro down with his weaponized arm. 

Shiro bucked in resistance but had no real force after his exhausting battle. I might as well just lie still, Shiro thought, but his body refused. He squirmed and wiggled as Sendak used his other, clawed hand to pull down Shiro’s trousers. 

“You need to be milked,” Sendak said rather breathily. Shiro was too surprised to reply. When Sendak had first purchased him Shiro heard nothing about insults about his appearance. How he looked like a skinned creature, positively grotesque. That was months ago, however, and Sendak didn’t seem to mind Shiro’s appearance now. 

The commander grabbed Shiro’s flaccid cock and began forcefully jacking it. Shiro tried to kick but his injured leg shot a bolt of pain through his body. “Stop it!” Shiro yelled hoping his words would do what his body couldn’t. Free him. 

“You won’t do it yourself, so I’ll do it for you,” Sendak said removing his hand from Shiro’s cock and pulling the medical cart back. He dug out a salve and dipped his fingers into it. 

Shiro shivered at the thought of those claws entering him, but right before they disappeared between Shiro’s legs the claws retracted. Shiro had never seen Sendak do that before. The offending hand was suddenly clawless and Shiro almost forgot what was happening until he felt pressure at his entrance. 

“No,” Shiro begged trying to tighten his body. 

Sendak lightly padded at Shiro’s hole. “Why do you defy me now? I’m simply trying to relieve you of pain,” Sendak lied. 

Shiro knew it was a lie. If the commander was truly trying to relieve his pain then why did the front of Sendak’s trouser’s looked as if they were about to burst. Sendak was enjoying this sexually, even his breaths were labored. 

“Why?!” Shiro shouted as his body gave in and Sendak’s finger slipped in. 

Sendak took a deep breath, “Because, you’re mine,” he growled pulling his finger out and slamming it back in. 

Shiro bit his lip trying his hardest to not make a sound, but his throat betrayed him. His protesting grunts turned to moans as Sendak found his prostate and began massaging it. 

Shiro knew it was only a matter of time before he came. He hadn’t orgasmed once since being captured. His cock laid ridged against his belly. Precum leaked from the tip and pooled into his belly button. 

“My champion,” Sendak whispered adding a finger and pushing in deeper. 

Shiro stopped fighting completely and wrapped his arms around the metal prosthetic holding him down. He squeezed hard no longer caring about the situation. He wanted to come. His body had been begging for it for weeks and after being denied for so long Sendak’s fingers were welcomed. 

“Please,” Shiro begged spreading his legs wider. 

“Fuck!” Sendak yanked out his fingers and positioned himself between Shiro’s legs. 

Shiro didn’t know what to expect but he grabbed his legs and held them up hoping Sendak would deliver what he needed. Shiro hated himself for it but his body was in control, not him. 

He felt a stabbing ache as something far bigger than Sendak’s fingers plunged into him. Shiro let out a pained moan but did not resist as Sendak settled himself in. Once to the hilt Sendak lifted Shiro onto his lap. Shiro’s arms naturally fell around Sendak’s neck.

“You asked me why,” Sendak whispered lifting Shiro up and slamming him down. “It’s because they’ve noticed you...and they are taking you away from me,” he said.

Shiro couldn’t entirely process the words as he was on the cusp. He didn’t even feel the deep gouge as Sendak bit into his neck. His cock pressed firmly against Sendak’s stomach as he slid up and down and, finally, after months of abstinence he released everything he had with a yell. 

Sendak also stilled and took another bite at Shiro’s neck. This one Shiro felt and feebly tried to push Sendak away, but his arms fell limp at his sides. His entire torso felt as if it would be glued to Sendak’s fur there was so much cum. 

Shiro wanted to ask what Sendak had said earlier but he was tired and, in the end, did it even matter? Not when his life was in the hands of others. He was simply to be passed along until he found useless and disposed of. 

______

“The witch has improved you greatly, Champion,” Sendak huffed hunching over to catch his breath. Shiro sat on the ground and rubbed a towel across his new arm. A weaponized piece made with quintessence. “I’m surprised they returned you to me,” Sendak added. 

Shiro was surprised too but he wasn’t sure why. Blocks of memory were completely missing, especially the days leading up to when he was taken from Sendak. He had asked Sendak about it but the commander merely told him those days were like any other. It sounded like a lie but Shiro probed no further. 

“I heard the druids performed many techniques on you. I look forward to bringing forth those new abilities,” Sendak said taking a seat next to Shiro.

“Bringing them forth?” Shiro asked. He thought his arm was the only thing different. What did they do to me? He thought. 

“Yes, that’s why you’re here, to hone your awakened abilities,” Sendak said reaching out to touch Shiro’s arm. It still had sensation but didn’t feel like flesh being caressed. No, it felt like pressure and nothing more. 

“What happened before the witch took me?” Shiro asked again. The gentle hand on Shiro’s arm was not the hand he remembered. Sendak did not caress. 

As if he were burned Sendak quickly withdrew his hand. “Nothing unusual,” he gave the same reply. Shiro shook his head which was starting to ache.

“That’s bullshit,” he said looking up to the Galra who towered over him even as they sat. 

Sendak blinked. “Such harsh words to your commander. Just because you’ve been bestowed and blessed does not mean you should forget who’s in charge,” he growled. 

Shiro felt himself slipping, like he was watching what was happening but not in control. Like a dream. He felt his mouth open and the tightness of his vocal cords, but what his ears heard he swore he didn’t say. 

“Who is in charge, Commander?” 

Sendak moved to his knees hovering over Shiro. “What did they do to you? Take away your will to live? Because it sure seems like you don’t care at the moment.”

“Maybe it’s you who doesn’t care,” Kuron said. Shiro was gone. Slipped into the comfort of subconsciousness. 

“Your eyes. They’re Galra.” Sendak stood looking perplexed. 

Kuron opened his eyes wide to show them off even more. “So it seems,” he said with a twisted smile. 

“Are you what I have been given to tame?” Sendak beseeched, his expression unreadable. Kuron laughed. 

“Tame me?” He slowly spread his legs, “Haven’t you already done that?” Kuron knew what had happened between them before. Now he was going to see if Sendak was worthy. Worthy to be his commander. 

Sendak’s expressionless face tightened as if he was arguing with himself. Finally something inside of him must have broke as he dropped down over Kuron and grabbed his face, pressing their lips together. Sendak was hungry and Kuron wanted nothing more than to be a meal. 

“Bite me,” Kuron said nipping at Sendak’s lips. Sendak let out a guttural moan as he pushed Kuron to the ground. 

“Be careful what you ask for, Champion,” Sendak warned pressing Kuron flush with the dirt beneath them. His tongue slithered past and drug along Kuron’s jaw.

Kuron made a sound of frustration. “I said bite, not lick,” he said reeling his head away from the offending appendage. 

“I’ve had you unclean before,” Sendak said dragging his tongue along an exposed cheek. “I’ll take you properly prepared this time.”

Kuron growled and bit at Sendak’s tongue, but the commander’s reflexes were faster and Kuron felt the rough tongue along his neck. 

“What does ‘properly prepared’ entail?” Kuron succumbed, relaxing into Sendak’s treatment. A wet trail traced up Kuron’s chin, across his nose, and to his forehead. 

“Clean,” Sendak answered.

Kuron’s clothes were made quick work of. Sendak tore them off with little effort. He carefully coated the rest of Kuron’s body with saliva. Dipping his tounge into every crevice. His rough tongue pulling the sweat and filth away. 

“Is your spit like soap or something?” Kuron mocked hoping to hasten the act. 

Sendak looked up, “It does kill bacteria,” he whispered before licking at Kuron’s half masted cock. 

“Fuck.” Kuron felt agitated. It wasn’t enough and Sendak wasn’t proving himself, but it was tantalizing enough to let him continue. This was a side of the Galra he had never seen. 

Sendak flipped Kuron to where his bottom was in the air and dove down, preparing Kuron’s entrance. 

“Hurry,” Kuron breathed. He was on the edge. He wanted to see what Sendak would do but he also wanted to take over. This was all too gentle. “Bite me,” he requested again.

To his delight Sendak’s jaws opened wide revealing fangs dripping with saliva. A bite was delivered right into Kuron’s left buttock. He hoped it was enough to break the skin. When Sendak rose no blood was seen on his lips. Kuron reached out and grabbed Sandak’s chin.

“Harder!” He ordered shoving Sendak back down. Another bite was given, this time to the other cheek. When Sendak came back up a small trail of blood ran down his furred chin. 

Kuron laughed, “Better, but still weak!”

Sendak’s face twisted into a grimace. “Where is my Champion?!” He howled using his metal arm to crush Kuron’s torso back down. The claws cut into his skin causing small red bubbles to form. 

Kuron fought back this time. There was no sense in playing with this commander any more. He was no master to Kuron. 

Kuron’s hand glowed bright and swiped up, connecting with Sendak’s eye. “I am the Champion! The Galra empire’s champion!” He proclaimed weaseling from Sendak’s grasp as the commander grabbed his bleeding face. 

It was Kuron’s turn to push Sendak to the ground. Sendak allowed it as his focus was clearly on assessing the damage to his eye. The Galra then began chanting. 

“What?” Kuron asked bending over to hear. Sendak had a pathetic proclivity of saying his intentions aloud. 

“Patience yields focus,” Sendak whispered allowing Kuron to crawl a top him. 

“Ah, yes, your little meditations, Commander,” Kuron recalled. “Do you think if you’re patient with me that I will become your Champion again?” 

Sendak finally took his hand away from his face to reveal a gash so deep that there was no eye to be seen. “I had lost focus,” he said, “The champion is for the empire, not me.”

“Aw, but you went through the trouble of preparing me, Commander,” Kuron teased, “and you’re still ready here.” He pressed his hand to Sendak’s bulge. Sendak shut his remaining eye, as if trying to will an incubus away. 

“Here, let me help,” Kuron said reaching into Sendak’s trouser’s and freeing the engorged erection. Sendak made a noise but it was unclear if it was pleasure or not. Kuron sat himself down Sendak’s cock.

“Deliciously painful,” Kuron moaned continuing his decent. 

Sendak’s resolve seemed to break as he reached up and wrapped his hands around Kuron’s waist and thrusted up. 

“That’s the spirit!” Kuron yelled shoving his metal arm in front of Sendak’s face. “Bite me!” He commanded. 

Sendak’s mouth opened and latched onto the metal. Their yellow eyes locked. It was a game of power and Kuron was winning. 

“Bite harder!” Kuron yelled as his bounced himself up and down. Sendak’s cock cleaved into his body like a hot knife. A sensation Kuron loved but it lacked the control he craved. Sendak may have been a commander, but he was always following someone too. Always susceptible to orders from someone higher. 

Sendak bit down harder. The metal arm had no give and a fang popped out of Sendak’s mouth. Blood ran down and matted the purple fur of Sendak’s chest. The other incisor fang joined it’s fallen comrade. 

Sendak’s face was nothing but red. His missing eye and teeth leaving gaping wounds. Despite it all he still pumped into Kuron. When they climaxed Sendak’s claws ripped deep into Kuron’s skin, taking meat. 

Sendak passed out and Kuron disappeared, leaving Shiro to deal with the aftermath.

_____

“I don’t remember anything,” Shiro said to the Galra doctor. He was getting tired of not remembering things. It was like months of his life were lived by another. 

The doctor looked around as if checking to see if they were being watched. “And you don’t need to,” he said. 

Shiro squinted his eyes, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m Ulaz, I’m going to help you, but you need to try to forget your time here as much as possible. I can repress your memories but if you actively try to remember them they may surface,” he rushed. 

Shiro shook his head trying to keep up, “What?” 

Ulaz bent down, “They want to use you as a weapon. The attempts to tame the other you have all failed, but they haven’t given up,” he explained, “You were to be their champion and if you stay you will be.”

Shiro furrowed his brow in confusion. “Sendak…?”

“Stop trying to remember, boy, it’s for the best,” Ulaz reminded. “We need to get you ready to go.”

“Go?” Shiro wished he could stop asking questions but Ulaz was really giving him no choice. 

“You’re going back to Earth.”

Shiro felt the breath hitch in his throat. Earth? Home? This Galra was going to help him? He stopped asking the questions from his mouth but he couldn’t stop them from running across his mind. 

“Here, lie back down,” Ulaz said pressing Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m going to try to ensure your memories are erased the best I can.” 

Shiro reached up to fight but Ulaz gently grabbed his hand in a manner Shiro had never felt from a Galra, at least that he could remember. 

“Trust me. You don’t want these memories,” Ulaz whispered. 

Shiro relaxed.


	2. Keith

Shiro was happy over all. Keith was moody at times and wasn’t present much since he joined the Blade, but Shiro couldn’t complain. 

“Bite me,” Shiro whispered guiding Keith’s mouth to to his neck. There was a small nip, a very small nip. “Harder, Keith,” Shiro begged pressing Keith’s head to the crook of his neck. Another nip. Shiro huffed and pushed Keith back. 

“What the hell, Shiro?” Keith asked slightly out of breath. They were just getting started. 

Shiro felt his face heat with embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he said running a hand through his hair. 

“Look, you’ve been starting to make some weird request in bed,” Keith said rolling over to lay on his back. The mood clearly killed. 

“I know!” Shiro exclaimed throwing his hands in the air before letting them fall limply.

“Well, why are you doing it?” Keith asked.

Shiro sighed, “I don’t know. I just…want it to be rougher.”

“Any rougher and it’ll really hurt. You’re already bleeding,” Keith said swiping a finger across Shiro’s neck and showing him fresh blood. Shiro’s eyes widened. 

“It barely felt like a nibble,” Shiro said bringing Keith’s fingers to his face. 

“Maybe you have nerve damage,” Keith suggested. 

Shiro knitted his brows. He didn’t think so but he didn’t want to cause alarm. “Maybe,” he said lightly licking the blood off Keith’s fingers. 

“What are you doing?!” Keith cried snatching his hand back. 

Shiro cocked his head. “Cleaning them,” he answered.

“It’s blood. You shouldn’t do that,” Keith said pulling a tissue out from the nightstand to clean the rest. “I’m leaving in about 5 hours,” he said dabbing at Shiro’s neck. “Do you want to try again?” 

“That’s a stupid question.” Shiro smirked. Keith smiled back and pressed his forehead to Shiro’s. 

“So you want it rougher?” Keith asked crawling between Shiro’s legs. 

“Yeah.” Shiro spread his legs. He had already prepared and his ass was aching to be violated. Keith lunged forward pressing in his entire length. Shiro moaned. Usually Keith took his time.

“You do like a little pain,” Keith huffed, “Your ass is throbbing.” 

Shiro wrapped his legs around Keith, urging him to continue. Keith’s thrust were rougher than usual, but not near what Shiro was looking for. If anything it was a tease. 

“More,” Shiro moaned as his sweet spot was caressed instead of stabbed. Keith sped up, but didn’t get rougher. “More!” Shiro begged. 

Keith let out a frustrated sound, “What more do you want?!” He yelled slamming his hands on the either side of Shiro’s neck. Shiro felt a jolt of excitement at the violent display. 

“More of that,” Shiro said grabbing Keith’s wrist and edging them closer to his neck. 

Keith’s thrust slowed. “I can’t hit you,” he claimed. 

“Then don’t hit me,” Shiro said moving one of Keith’s hands to wrap around his neck suggestively. 

Shiro felt adrenaline as he saw realization flash through Keith’s eyes. Shiro felt the grip at his throat tighten. 

“Yes!” Shiro moaned rolling his hips, encouraging Keith to continue. His grip tightened, making Shiro wheeze.

“You’re smiling, you really love this,” Keith said digging his thumbs into Shiro’s neck. He then promptly released his grip. Shiro inhaled deeply, gasping. 

“Why did you-“ Shiro was cut off by Keith putting his hand over Shiro’s nose and mouth. 

“Idiot, I’m not going to choke you to death,” Keith said picking up the pace. Shiro was unable to breath again. He wasn’t sure where he developed this fetish for abuse, but it was like he needed it more and more to climax. 

Keith released his hold allowing Shiro to gasp before grabbing the sides of Shiro’s neck, stopping the blood flow instead of his airway. Shiro’s skin was red and his neck had visible bruises. Keith went to release his grip but Shiro slammed his hands over Keith’s. 

“Not yet!” Shiro gasped. Keith reluctantly obeyed, slamming harder into Shiro in hopes to get him off before he passed out. 

Shiro’s eyes rolled back and his face turned pale. Finally his grip loosened and Keith tore his hands away. Shiro’s face flushed beautifully as he came harder than Keith had ever seen before. Ribbons of white joined the scars across Shiro’s body. 

When Shiro shook the daze of his orgasm he noticed Keith still hovering over him, a question on his face. 

“Can I love you now?” Keith asked rather too innocently for a man who had just blood choked his lover. 

Shiro knew what Keith meant and kept himself from saying ‘I thought that’s what we were doing’. Keith wanted to be gentle. Shiro smiled and ran a hand through Keith’s tousled hair. 

“Love me,” he replied. 

Keith was heavy handed on the feathery kisses and the slow roll of his hips. Now that Shiro was satisfied the gentleness didn’t bother him. If anything he enjoyed watching Keith turn pink as he neared orgasm. His lips almost in a pout as he slowly hit his peak, coating Shiro’s insides. 

Shiro wrapped Keith up in an embrace, adopting Keith’s gentle caresses as the younger man recovered. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered after some time had passed. Shiro stopped patting Keith’s hair. 

“For what?”

Keith took a long breath, “I’m not…what you like…in bed, I mean,” he said looking up.

“No!” Shiro exclaimed, “That’s a…me problem. I have a problem, not you.”

“But you admit there’s a problem,” Keith said, a tiny waver in his voice.

Shiro pulled Keith into a kiss. “I love you, Keith. This is something small. We can work through it,” he said feeling shaky. He wasn’t about to lose Keith, was he?

Keith pulled back, “I’ll try hard!” He said with sudden vigor, “I’ll learn to do the things you like!” Shiro stared at Keith for a moment before letting out a small laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Keith asked.

“I was just about to say I would try harder to like it the way you do,” Shiro said with a chuckle. 

Keith shook his head, “No! It’s not even all that unusual,” he said. “It’s just, uh, BDSM, right?” 

“BDSM, huh,” Shiro repeated. He hadn’t given much thought to what it really was. “I guess I could be a masochist,” he speculated. 

“I just need to learn the sadism part,” Keith said rolling off Shiro and pulling out a small device. 

“You’re going to look up ‘sadism’ on a device issued to you by the Blade of Marmora?” Shiro asked as Keith started typing. 

“Yeah,” Keith answered.

“…Can’t they…see that?” Shiro asked wondering if Keith fully understood what he was doing. 

“Yeah, so? I don’t care,” Keith said pulling up articles on BDSM. “We all have sex. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He started marking articles and videos to read and watch. 

Shiro smiled, when did his lover become so wise? “Then I guess I won’t be ashamed either,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this part was hardest to write for some reason and I think it shows.


	3. Lotor

Shiro was supposed to be guarding Lotor, but it was difficult. 

“I’ve read the reports, you know,” Lotor probed. “Sendak doesn’t have any memories of your time together either, don’t you find that odd?”

Shiro didn’t respond as he continued to flip through a space mall catalogue, vintage edition, made of paper. 

“I mean, you were both really beat up before that Ulaz fellow got a hold of you.” Lotor‘ s eyes cut towards Shiro whose act of feigning disinterest could win an award. “They found you with a prolapsed anus.”

Shiro fumbled the paper but quickly regained composure. “Lotor-“

“Yes?” Lotor seemed eager.

“If you think you can get under my skin with that you’re wrong. I’ve suspected for a long time I was raped during my year as a prisoner,” Shiro said flicking the paper for emphasis before gluing his eyes to the page. He wasn’t really reading. 

A deep chuckle filled the quarters. “You have no idea what they did to you and you aren’t the least bit curious?” Lotor teased. 

With a sigh Shiro threw the paper on the counter making a mental note of an upcoming sale. “Why should I trust anything you say? As of now you are Voltron’s enemy.”

Lotor placed his heels on the same counter, somehow still looking dignified. “You shouldn’t. If you did I’d think you were stupid,” he said. 

“Then why are we talking?” Shiro asked with a bite of annoyance. 

There was a pause and before Shiro picked up the paper again Lotor said, “Because I’m curious.” Lotor’s eyes flicked up and down Shiro’s body. “What that report said was amazing.” 

Shiro looked out a nearby window as space quietly passed by. The rest of the crew was on a planet they were currently orbiting. Shiro had volunteered for guard duty. Since it was a diplomatic visit the crew was staying the night, leaving Shiro alone with Lotor for several hours. 

“Alright, tell me what you know,” Shiro caved, “But only to pass the time.”

Lotor took his feet off the counter and leaned forward, closer to Shiro. “It’s not all that much. Just that they were trying to turn you into a Galra soldier,” Lotor explained. “You were so exceptional that they wanted you to fight for them. My father has been ruling for 10,000 years and you were the first alien the empire wanted to make their own.”

Shiro shrugged, “I’m nothing exceptional, so that says a lot about the Galra,” he demeaned. 

Lotor laughed, “Agreed!” The laughter died down and they were left in silence again, though this time something in the air lingered between them. 

“You like that Blade of Marmora boy, Keith,” Lotor changed subjects drastically. The confusion was evident on Shiro’s face. 

“That’s none of your business,” Shiro said with a stern expression. 

Lotor pulled up a hologram keyboard and began clicking. A screen appeared of Shiro’s room. Lotor hit a few buttons that fast forwarded the image. He pressed play when Keith and Shiro made their sexual debut. 

Shiro’s eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, “How!?” He yelled ready to throw fist at Lotor. 

“Calm yourself. Do you really think a ship this advanced wouldn’t know what was going on in itself at all times?” Lotor said, “It archives everything. You just have to know how to tap into it.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re watching it!” Shiro growled taking a step closer to the seated prince, forcing himself to not take another step lest he lose control. 

Lotor smirked, “I was pent up when I first got here. I needed materiel to…assist me. The princess won’t give me access to outside material, so I had to make due with what the castle could provide.” 

Shiro’s face was red with both anger and embarrassment. The video continued to play.

“Turn it off!” Shiro ordered cutting his prosthetic hand through the air. 

“But this is the interesting part. Look!” Lotor said pausing the screen. Shiro did as he was told. It was the part where Shiro pushed Keith back. “Do you see it? Do you see you?” Lotor pressed play again. “And now you’re back to normal again, it was so fast neither of you noticed.”

Shiro felt sick. When he had pushed Keith back his eyes were a vibrant yellow, but they changed back quickly. 

“What does that mean?” Shiro asked, the anger from before being replaced with fear. What was he? 

Lotor made the screen disappear. “It means that somewhere inside you is a Galra soldier,” Lotor said, “And when he doesn’t get what he wants he comes out.”

Shiro shook his head in confusion, “What do you mean what he wants?” 

Lotor smiled, “Well, from the looks of it he wants to be dominated,” he said, “As long as he stays satisfied it looks like he doesn’t mind you taking lead.”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck,” he said in disbelief. There was another side of him. He knew since he had fought Zarkon that there was something, but he didn’t think it was real. He thought it was just a mental hurdle he had to get passed. 

“Fucking is indeed what that side of you desires,” Lotor said, “But Keith isn’t, if you continue like this then that side of you will come out. You need someone who can dominate him,” Lotor continued. His piercing eyes casting a knowing look. 

Shiro would’ve laughed had the situation not discombobulated his mind. “You! You want to dominate me?!” 

“Well, if you’re offering-“

“Absolutely not! I love Keith! I would never-“

“Never hurt him? Are you so sure about the other you though? Sendak had to have his teeth implanted back into his jaw,” Lotor said. 

“That’s different! I love Keith!” 

“Oh, I know, but would you like me to go through the rest of your sexual encounters and show you how your other side’s frequency of popping up is increasing?” Lotor said pulling up the screen again. This time with a different day.

“Stop!” Shiro shouted on the verge of either tears or terror. He wanted to choke Lotor. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of him. 

“Whoa, Shiro,” Lotor said taking several steps back. “Black Paladin, are you still in there?”

Shiro shook his head and looked at his hands. They were outstretched and looked as if they were ready to grab something viciously. 

“What-“ Shiro questioned bringing his hands to his face. 

“Like just then, for instance. I apparently pissed you off enough to beckon that side of you out,” Lotor said taking a cautious step towards Shiro. “So unfulfilled sexual desires aren’t the only triggers.”

Shiro turned heel and left the room. “I have to go. Don’t leave this room!” Shiro ordered knowing Lotor would leave if he wanted. 

Shiro needed Keith and he needed him now. He went to his room and pulled up the communications system, dialing Keith’s Blade of Marmora ID. 

“Shiro?” Keith’s image appeared on the wall in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro wondered what made Keith ask that question. Was it the sweat on his brow? Was it his expression?

“When we’re having sex do I act weird sometimes?” Shiro asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Keith’s perspective.

Keith blinked a few times before answering, “You’re a masochist, so yeah.”

Shiro sighed, how could he put this to where Keith would understand?

“Do I ever hurt you? Do I ever look like I’m going to hurt you?” Shiro asked desperately. 

Keith’s brow furrowed and Shiro knew that he had some questions of his own, but he answered anyway, “Sometimes when I’m not rough enough…you get this look, but it’s immediately gone. I hardly catch it. Now tell me why you’re asking this?”

Shiro thought a moment about how he was going to explain things before he launched in, telling Keith everything Lotor had said and how he saw the other ‘him’ in the castle’s videos.

“The castle records us having sex?!” Keith shouted a blush painting his face. 

“More important things here, Keith,” Shiro said. 

Keith narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, “You said Lotor wanted to dominate you? Dominate your other self?”

Shiro nodded, “That’s what Lotor thinks the Galra in me needs.”

There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke, “If you think it will help…only if I watch.”

Shiro was unsure what his lover meant and raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Keith leaned closer to the screen. “If you think it will help. You can have sex with Lotor, but only if I watch,” he clarified.

Shiro put a hand on his forehead, he was getting a headache. “Sex with Lotor. You are saying I should have sex with Lotor?”

“I’m saying if you think it will help you should do it. He may be able to satisfy your other side in a way I can’t,” Keith sounded dejected.

“But I love you, Keith! I don’t want to have sex with anyone other than you!” Shiro said.

“But the other you may. We can’t ignore him if he has a chance of taking over. Keeping him satisfied may keep him at bay,” Keith said sternly. He always responded logically even when he was emotional. 

Shiro thought for a long moment before saying, “Do you have time now?”   
____

 

Lotor was surprised that things were working so well in his favor for being a prisoner. 

“Hello, ex-paladin,” Lotor said looking at the screen framing Keith’s stern face. “Will you be participating? Giving instructions? How do you like your voyeurism?” He prodded.

“If you hurt Shiro-!” Keith interjected

“He’s a masochist, that’s the point,” Lotor reminded, gracefully gesturing to Shiro. “Shall we begin?”

Shiro was nervous and casted a glance towards Keith who gave a silent nod. Shiro began to disrobe while Lotor took a seat on the bed fully clothed, shoes and all. 

“Continue, I like to watch my presents unwrap themselves,” Lotor said clicking his shoes together with a twisted grin. 

Shiro didn’t want to give Lotor the satisfaction so he made quick work of his clothes. Standing naked before the prince he awaited a command. 

Lotor swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and stood, walking around Shiro, examining him. 

“Really an amazing specimen. I can see why the empire was so invested in you,” Lotor said reaching out lightly touch Shiro’s neck. He traced some of the muscles there before violently snatching his throat and reeling him in. 

“Asphyxiation play is what you deal with the most, right, Ex-paladin?” Lotor said turning his attention to Keith. 

Keith watched from a chair, his hands gripping the armrest, clearly angry. Lotor continued. 

“Let’s teach you how to properly do that, shall we?” Lotor said moving Shiro to stand in front of him. From behind Lotor grabbed Shiro’s neck.

“Here are the carotid arteries,” Lotor explained, squeezing Shiro’s reddening neck. Keith’s grip on his chair tightened. “As you can see, compressing these cuts off blood circulation. I saw you try this before, but you were a might sloppy with it.”

Shiro’s brain was feeling flighty and his cock was hardening. All the blood that wasn’t going to his brain must’ve been funneling there. His knees were getting weak as he struggled to stand. 

“Let yourself collapse,” Lotor ordered. Shiro did as he was told, but more out of necessity than sheer will of wanting to be ordered. He let his legs stop supporting his weight, but he didn’t sink. His neck was feeling stretched and his jaw ached. Lotor was holding up by his head alone.

Lotor then chucked Shiro onto the bed. The blood flowing back to his brain was euphoric and his cock was now fully hard. He convulsed on the bed gasping for breath.

“You have to know his limit. You’re skirting a fine line with breath play,” Lotor said actually adopting a teaching voice rather than a condescending one. 

Keith’s eyes shifted from Lotor to Shiro. He cupped the side of his face trying to give an air of indifference but by the look on Lotor’s face the prince could see right through it. 

Lotor took off the skirt he wore around his armor and pulled it taught. “And, of course, you should use more than just your hands,” he said climbing onto the bed where Shiro was still breathing heavy. 

Lotor wrapped the soft fabric around Shiro’s neck and pulled. Shiro made no moves to stop the act. He actually moved to give Lotor more access, inviting him in. Lotor twisted the ends of the fabric in his hands and pulled even harder. Shiro gasped, but there was no sound of a follow up inhale. His windpipe was cut off. 

Keith dug his heels into the ground. He could contact Allura if things got out of hand but there was no way they would arrive in time. And what was ‘out of hand’? Everything happening seemed out of hand. It was certainly out of Keith’s, and he hated it. 

Shiro’s erection wept and showed no signs of going down. He was clearly excited to be choked to near death. His lips were turning blue and his eyes shut. Keith almost yelled for Lotor to stop, but the prince quickly pulled the fabric away. 

Shiro gasped and he came, spraying over his own body. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Lotor said looking to Keith as if he would have answers. “I didn’t even touch his dick,” Lotor continued, the surprise becoming more evident in his voice. 

“I don’t know what’s happening with him either, isn’t that why you’re doing this? So we can have answers,” Keith angered. 

Lotor kneeled beside Shiro. “Yes, but I wasn’t expecting such a…reaction,” he said running a hand across the cum covered valley of Shiro’s torso. 

“More,” Shiro whispered through breaths. “More.” 

Lotor looked into Shiro’s eyes. A hint of yellow showed through the sclera. 

“It’s happening,” Lotor said throwing a leg over Shiro and pinning him to the bed. 

“What’s happening?” Keith said leaning as far as he could to the screen. 

Lotor wrapped his hands around Shiro’s neck. “His other side is making demands,” he said squeezing.

“More!” Shiro shouted rolling his hips, rubbing his awakening member against Lotor’s clothed one. 

“What have you done, he’s never lost it for that long with me!” Keith shouted, sweat now coating his brow. 

At hearing Keith’s voice Shiro’s body calmed. His gaze turned to the screen. “Keith,” he whispered. 

Lotor released Shiro. “Which one are you?” He demanded. Shiro blinked at Lotor confusingly. “So you don’t want to hurt Keith and that’s why you keep yourself in check better than with me,” Lotor concluded. 

“Of course, I love Keith, I would never hurt him,” Shiro said sitting up and rubbing the fabric burn on his neck. 

“Never say never,” Lotor said undoing his top. 

“Wait, aren’t you done!” Keith shouted. He didn’t know if he could take much more of this. 

“No, I want to see more and the more we see the more we understand,” Lotor said revealing his pale purple body. He had two rings pierced through his nipples and as his bottoms dropped a ring that decorated the tip of his cock was revealed. 

Shiro’s body couldn’t help but to react, his spent member standing at full attention again. Lotor then moved to take out the piercings. 

“You…you don’t have to take those out,” Shiro said spreading his legs a little. 

“Don’t misinterpret,” Lotor said, “I’m going to pierce you.”

“Huh?” Shiro said.

“No!” Keith chimed. 

“You will endure, Black Paladin,” Lotor said moving to take the piercing out of his semi hard dick. 

“No!” Keith said again.

“Alright,” Shiro agreed splaying his body further. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Lotor to do this to him, but he felt he needed it to keep something inside from breaking out. “Do it,” Shiro whispered. 

“Please, Shiro, this is too much!” Keith shouted, his sweat now streaming down his face.

“Ex-Paladin, take note. A good Dom knows when his submissive is in need,” Lotor breath, his eyes cutting towards Keith. A conversation happened between their locked gaze.

Lotor’s eyes held no malice, Keith could tell, but there was desperation there. It was like Lotor was telling him he had bitten off more than he could chew. Keith sat back worried, but no longer protesting. 

Lotor climbed over Shiro. “Gonna give me more?” Shiro whispered, the hint of yellow showing through his eyes. 

“If that is your desire, Soldier,” Lotor said holding a piercing to Shiro’s nipple. It was sharp and would go in quick and easy, but quick and easy wasn’t what Shiro was looking for. Lotor grabbed the nipple and pinched it hard. Shiro hissed but licked his lips, he liked it. 

Lotor twisted the nipple and rolled it roughly between his thumb and forefinger. “This will mark you permanently,” he said. 

This triggered a reaction. Shiro’s quintessence blessed hand found it’s way to Lotor’s throat. “Are you unable to provide?” Shiro growled, his eyes turning ever more Galra. 

Lotor ignored the hand and shoved the piercing through. He did it rough and at an odd angle to provide maximum pain.   
Shiro yelled, the yellow in his eyes dulling slightly. Lotor twisted in the cap whilst blood espoused from the wound. He wasted no time repeating the same on the other side. All the while Shiro’s cock dripped with desire. Lotor was also starting to feel a dangerous eroticism. He didn’t know what would happen should the Kuron project be successful. He knew what he was dealing with, but not to what extent. 

“Here,” Lotor said pushing to cock piercing to Shiro’s dripping head, “is going to be worse… you’ll love it,” Lotor smirked. He now knew he couldn’t back down from any demand or show any weakness or the Galra in Shiro would come out. 

Shiro’s legs spread even further. He even lifted his hips off the bed to meet with the piercing hovering over his cock. Quickly Lotor stabbed Shiro’s sensitive crown. This time Shiro’s cry blood curdling. Lotor heard Keith’s breath hitch, but the Ex-Paladin did not call out in protest. 

Blood mixed with precum as it ran down Shiro’s dick. Lotor took a minute to observe his work. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lotor awed. 

Shiro chuckled, “Anything covered in blood is,” he said tweaking one of his nipples that were now swollen and puffy. Red decorated Shiro’s torso and hips. Lotor reached out to play with the other nipple, pulling on it till Shiro hissed. 

“Good boy,” Lotor smiled pulling and twisting the piercing. “But these aren’t regular piercings, Black Paladin, they are special. 

Shiro’s lustful face quirked an eyebrow. Lotor drew back, completely breaking contact. Shiro’s eyes yellowed out again. 

“No more?” He asked with a hint of anger.

“No more,” Lotor replied. Shiro moved to jump Lotor, his hand glowing and ready to attack, but something happened. The piercings also glowed and what looked like an electrical charge formed between them, making a triangle like pattern across Shiro’s body. 

Shiro screamed, grabbing at his chest and genitals. His hand ceased to glow, but the piercings were still making a current dance across his body. 

“Quintessence,” Lotor explained, “Once activated they don’t turn off till the owner nullifies them. I’m the owner,” Lotor almost jeered. 

Shiro continued to scream and wreath, his body being electrified. 

“Lotor,” Keith called.

“A little longer,” the prince said readying to press the piercings in his ears, the nullifiers. Lotor watched as Shiro’s eyes returned to complete normalcy. Once there was no more yellow he pressed his earrings. The dancing quintessence stopped, and so did Shiro’s body. 

“Shiro!” Keith yelled, but there was no response. “Lotor, I swear I’ll hunt you down and cut you to-“

Shiro coughed and sat up. He looked around, the blood on his body was dry and there was a numb sensation over the middle of his body. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

Lotor moved closer to Shiro’s damaged body. “Your other side looked to dominate me, but I got to him first,” he said placing a loving hand on Shiro’s cheek. Shiro turned away to look at Keith, but Lotor forced him to look back. “I’ve taken care of you…now I expect you to take care of me,” Lotor said gesturing to his achingly untouched member.

“Shiro, you don’t have to! He’s been dominated enough for one day, you shouldn’t have to continue,” Keith said, worry in his voice. 

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes, “But Lotor did do me a favor…If sex is the payment it is the least I can do.”

“Besides, Ex-Paladin, we can continue out lessons,” Lotor smiled at Keith, “There is still much you need to learn before you return.”

Keith gritted his teeth together and pressed his back to the chair. There was nothing he could do to stop it. They still had to endure.


	4. Kuro

It was Keith’s first time back to the ship since Lotor and Shiro had started their arraignment. He had watched them several times. At first in anger but then in curiosity overtook the rage. Shiro always called out for Keith, so his jealousy was also stunted in the beginning. 

“Ah, the Ex,” Lotor chortled. Keith would’ve been mad had he not heard it a hundred times at this point.

“Lotor, behave,” Allura said putting her helmet on. “Sorry to run Keith but we should be gone long.”

“Keith!” Shiro yelled running up and wrapping him in a hug, “I promise to be back soon!” Shiro said before running off with the others. 

Keith side eyed Lotor whose eyes were already locked on him. 

“So, I have a few things planned for our first group session,” Lotor smiled, a fang glinting. 

Keith sighed. He hated that the feeling he had wasn’t hate at all, but anticipation. “Do you think the other Shiro-“

“Kuro,” Lotor interjected. 

“What?” Keith raised a brow. 

“I’ve started calling him Kuro. For simplicity and to minimize the confusion,” Lotor said pulling up his wrist a showing a holographic file. “I’ve been keeping notes,” he added, “For science, of course.” 

Keith let out a fuller sigh. “Do you think KURO will respond negatively to me actually being there?” Keith didn’t hate asking Lotor about these matters. What he hated is not knowing. He should know his boyfriend better than anyone, but he had been absent for so long that he was having to rely on another. Keith didn’t want to be an ex-paladin for much longer. 

“That depends on you. Kuro is simple, beat him into submission, make him cum, and he’ll go back to sleep. He’s more than happy to let Shiro pilot the body as long as the one fucking him holds the reins.” 

“Yeah, but it’s always been one fucking him, not two,” Keith said looking down the hall towards Shiro’s room. 

“Which is why I’m so excited to put a new entry in my scientific journal,” Lotor said typing a few things on his wrist. 

Keith began walking down the hall, Lotor followed. 

“You aren’t going to publish this journal are you?” Keith asked stepping into Shiro’s room. 

“Depends. If you and I are dead in 8 hours then I won’t be alive to put in the codes and the journal will be uploaded automatically to the castle databases,” Lotor said swiping his hologram away. 

“And what if you just forget to put in the codes?” Keith asked. The answer was whispered in his ear, making the hair on his neck stand on end. 

“The code is ExShiro. Capital E and capital S.” 

Keith whipped around covering his tickled ear. “What was that?!”

“I said the code was ExSh-“

“I know what you said! Why did you say it like that?” Keith rushed turning his face away as he felt a blush spill across his neck and onto his face. A confession without words. 

Lotor chuckled. “The videos really don’t do that shade of red justice. I wanted to see if I could make you do it without Shiro around.”

Keith took a breath trying to calm his racing heart. He had never had a threesome and had only recently began fantasizing about it. But was it really threesome? If Kuro was a whole different identity would Keith be having sex with Shiro and Kuro...and Lotor? 

Keith snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the shower turn on. Lotor was helping himself. Of course he was, he probably spent as much time in this room as his own. 

“I wouldn’t be against sharing with the Ex. Conserving water and all,” Lotor chimed, a wisp of steam trailing out beckoning Keith to follow. 

Keith felt his damned blush light up full force again. “I don’t think we should do anything till Shiro gets back,” he said. 

More steam spilled out as Lotor appeared naked in the doorway. “You’re only going to be here fourteen hours before you return to the Blade,” Lotor said, “I want as much new information on Kuro as I can get while you’re here.” His expression was serious. “I want to see if he will get jealous,” he added. 

Keith used all his willpower to fix his eyes on Lotor’s face. “From what you said about Kuro’s strength it sounds like you have a death wish,” Keith said. 

Lotor leaned against the door frame, “I think we can take him. Besides, he’s a masochist. Seeing us together will probably excite him,” Lotor said before turning and going back into the shower. Keith took the opportunity to free his eyes and let them wander. 

Lotor’s naked body was sleek and smooth, unlike the Galra. Even those without hair tended to have visible scars roughing up their appearance. His calves and heels were a slightly darker purple than the rest of him. Keith could only assume it was due to years of wearing boosters on his legs. His ass, well, the way Lotor was sauntering towards the shower made it extremely inviting. 

“God dammit,” Keith whispered to himself as he shucked his gear off and followed Lotor into the steam. 

Lotor wasted no time touching him. Keith was confused at first because the touches were soft, not something he was used to seeing. Those hands were usually choking Shiro, not caressing lightly. Lotor started with Keith’s face, cradling it while his thumbs padded Keith’s cheeks. Lotor led Keith under the stream of warm water. 

“Your skeletal structure is undeniably from your Galra side,” Lotor said massaging Keith’s face with circular motions. 

Keith relaxed as the water and Lotor massaged him. “But I look entirely human,” Keith said.

“To an untrained eye,” Lotor said moving to Keith’s neck, “The meat over the bone is human, however,” he added. 

Keith shivered. It sounded like an ominous thing to hear but it was somehow also exciting. 

“I hear humans are highly adaptable to their environments. That may be why you look so human while the Galra in you lays in waiting,” Lotor trailing his hands down the front of Keith’s body. His claws leaving a hint of a trail leading to an erect cock. 

“I can get you excited teaching you things other than sadism,” Lotor whispered dipping his head down to kiss at Keith’s neck. Keith wrapped his arms around his mentor as he had seen Shiro do several times before. 

“What else can you tell me?” Keith asked, a pulse of arousal shooting up and down his spine. 

Lotor fumbled behind him and Keith smelled a strong scent of soap. “I can tell you that you’re body is made for speed from your Galra side and endurance from your human side,” Lotor said bathing Keith. “It makes me incredibly excited to see how you will perform tonight,” he added. 

Keith pressed his lathered body to Lotor’s, feeling Lotor’s own arousal press against his stomach. “Teach me more,” Keith whispered resting his head back, letting himself get lost in the feeling. 

Lotor let out a little laugh. “You’ve developed a kink for being coached and you love learning about yourself,” he said biting at one of Keith’s ears. 

Keith felt like he should’ve been mildly insulted but the bite shocked him too much to question it. His eyes opened wide at the slight pain to see a set of yellow staring back at him from the doorway. 

Keith gasped as the brow to those burning eyes furrowed. “Lotor!” Keith called pushing on the other man’s shoulders. 

“Keith,” Lotor moaned moving to nibble at Keith’s neck, oblivious to the other party. 

“Shiro!” Keith yelled as a metal hand reached out to grab a handful of Lotor’s white, wet hair, reeling the man away from Keith. 

“Master seems to have grown weary of me,” Kuro said with a crazed smile. Lotor didn’t miss a beat as he reached up to one of his golden earrings and touched one Shiro yelled as a light danced across his body. 

“Behave,” Lotor ordered, “You’ll get your turn.” 

“You keep the quintessence jewelry on him?” Keith asked more calm than he thought he should be. 

“Yes, make no mistake, he loves it,” Lotor said turning his attention back to Keith. 

“What are you doing? Do you want him to attack us?” Keith asked letting Lotor pull him back under the water. 

“I want to observe him observing us,” Lotor said turning Keith around so that they could both see Kuro writhing on the floor. His yellow eyes locked on them. 

Lotor’s hands gripped lightly at Keith’s neck. Keith noticed the front of Kuro’s suit swelling with excitement. Lotor’s grip tightened.

“Lotor,” Keith gasped reaching up to pull at Lotor’s fingers. 

Kuro growled in response and stood despite the quintessence ravaging his body. He reached past Keith to Lotor who stepped back, bringing Keith with him. 

“He seems only interested in hurting me,” Lotor said, “You aren’t a target...for now,” he explained. 

Keith wheezed as he tried to respond but couldn’t. His airway wasn’t completely cut off but it was close. 

“See how he’s coming for me?” Lotor said hitting the back of the shower wall. “I think he’s jealous I’m hurting you and not him.” 

Lotor released Keith and pulled him out of the shower on the side so they didn’t have to walk past Kuro. Lotor reached up to his other earring turning off the quintessence. Kuro’s gaze landed on Lotor who simply opened his arms to Kuro. 

“Come here and I’ll enslave you properly,” Lotor ordered. Keith noticed that there was never any doubt or hesitation in his voice, especially when addressing Kuro. 

The yellow eyed berserker leapt at Lotor as if to attack only to be met with a swift palm to the jaw.

Keith felt a protective jolt bolt through him but he didn’t act on it.

“Kuro isn’t giving it his all. I can tell. He just wants attention,” Lotor said squatting down next to Kuro whose face was already turning purple. 

Keith had gone over several scenarios S&M scenarios in his head, but being present made a difference. He wasn’t a natural sadist like Lotor, nor was he a masochist like Shiro or Kuro. He suddenly felt like an outsider looking in. 

“Drag him to the bed,” Lotor said standing and walking out of the bathroom. Keith blinked a few times trying to process the order. He looked down to see a pair of yellow eyes measuring him up, waiting, wanting...Deciding on whether Keith was worthy or not. 

Keith quickly pulled himself together and reached down to one of Kuro’s ankles, which was quickly snatched out of his reach. Keith looked up to see the eyes had taken on a judging look. Keith had to get this right, for Shiro. 

“Then I guess I’ll go play with your master on my own,” Keith said turning to leave. When Kuro bolted up Keith swiftly turned and delivered a kick to his solar plexus, sending Kuro to his back. Keith wasted no time reaching down and grabbing Kuro’s ankles, dragging him across the floor to the bed. 

“You certainly knocked the wind out of him,” Lotor said twirling Keith’s blade around in his hand. Usually Keith was protective of his blade, but now wasn’t the time for such things. 

“He likes that,” Keith said with a small smile. Lotor nodded in response with his own grin. 

Kuro sat up and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, picking him up. 

“Keith, here!” Lotor yelled throwing the blade to Keith who caught it. The blade extended and connected with Kuro’s prosthetic arm. Never in any one of his fantasies did he image he’d fight Kuro naked with a naked Lotor watching. 

“You’re his favorite,” Kuro said pushing into Keith’s blade. 

“What does that mean?” Keith asked through gritted teeth. 

Kuro stuck out his tongue and ran it across Keith’s blade, cutting himself. Keith went to jerk back but Lotor appeared behind him, making him hold his ground. 

“He’s testing you! Don’t back down!” Lotor said. 

Keith forced himself to stay as he watched a line of blood run down his blade and drip from the hilt. 

Kuro slipped his wounded tongue back into his mouth. “I hate to do it myself,” he lisped with blood dripping from his lips. “But I’m not sure you can,” he added relaxing his arm. Forcing Keith, with Lotor’s weight, to press the blade into his armored body.

Keith pulled the blade back while Lotor pulled Keith, making the cut across Kuro’s torso minimal as the paladin gear protected from most of it. 

“Enough,” Lotor said reaching to Kuro and shoving his clawed fingers into his mouth. “You’re being bad to your master in training,” Lotor said grabbing the tongue and squeezing it. Kuro moaned. 

Keith needed to take action. He shrunk his blade and walked behind Kuro. “Thankfully we can heal all your wounds quickly,” Keith said swiftly striking the palm of Kuro’s human hand. “You will not use that hand without feeling pain.” Keith noted the growing arousal straining the paladin suit. 

Lotor smiled drawing his bloodied fingers from Kuro’s mouth. He reached to a drawer and pulled out a length of rope. Kuro looked on with excitement. 

“And you won’t be able to use this arm,” Lotor said binding the prosthetic arm to Kuro’s side. “Remember, you can’t burn through this material with your quintessence. I found it especially for you,” Lotor added. 

They positioned Kuro, who was becoming pacified, on the mattress. Keith took of his boots before delivering a cut to the sole of each foot. “You won’t walk without feeling pain,” he said. 

They removed his pants and Keith placed a cut to each knee, “You won’t crawl without pain,” he said.

Next was the slashed up armor, which had to be cut off due to Lotor’s binding of Kuro’s arm. Which was fine as it gave Keith the opportunity to deliver tiny nicks and gashes along the way. He hated to admit it but the sadist in him was coming alive. 

Keith looked Kuro in his yellow eyes before drawing his blade across his lips, “You won’t kiss without pain,” he said. He moved to put the blade down but Lotor took it first and made a slight cut to Kuro’s engorged member. 

“The cutting lips was romantic, but you won’t cum without feeling pain either...as that is the whole point of this,” Lotor said tossing the blade down. “Let’s get started, shall we,” he said looking to Keith. Keith nodded.

“I didn’t cut his asshole cause you will enter him dry. He’ll be fucked up enough from that,” Lotor said holding Kuro’s legs up for Keith. 

This was it. Keith looked at that perfect pink entrance. It was a place he had been many times. A place he had always taken care of and prepared slowly. He lunged inside. Kuro’s body arched as a drew in a sharp breath. Hearing the gasp was Keith’s cue. He wrapped his hands around Kuro’s neck and squeezed.

“Your lips are red from the blood, my love,” Keith said, “So I can’t tell when they’re turning blue.” 

This awarded him a laugh from Lotor. “Clever,” the prince said. 

Keith squeezed tighter as he pushed in. A dry entrance didn’t feel good but the mood was enough to keep Keith elated and hard. He was almost all the way in when he felt a give and slid easily the rest of the way. 

“He tore, that’s good...means you have a big enough dick,” Lotor said jokingly but his eyes were very lustful as he watched Keith plow into Kuro. 

Keith grabbed the seeping dick bobbing at their waist and pressed his thumb to the cut at the head. Lotor chose to pull back hard on Kuro’s legs, contouring him. Kuro’s lips gaped as if he wanted to gasp but couldn’t. Only when the white stream poured out did Keith release his grip. 

Kuro sucked in and breathed as if he were hyperventilating. Sounds like muffled screams came from his throat but he was too out of breath to bring them to full volume. He was in ecstasy. 

Keith didn’t come but withdrew from Kuro. 

“A true gentleman,” Lotor said dropping Kuro’s legs, “Going to let me have a turn?” 

“I should learn from my teacher first hand, don’t you think?” Keith said watching bruises bloom across Kuro’s neck. 

“You seem to be doing well without if, but I’ll oblige,” Lotor said switching places with Keith. 

“The blood makes it easy,” Lotor said slipping into the still gasping Kuro without resistance. Keith sat back and enjoyed the view for a moment. Lotor put his hands over Kuro’s mouth and pressed hard, suffocating him while irritating the injury to his lips. Kuro’s eyes looked as if he were smiling. 

Keith reached out to pull at one of the quintessence metal nipple piercings. He looked at Lotor’s bare chest, his nipples clearly pierced. He remembered that Lotor had originally worn them.

While Lotor was busy plowing and suffocating Kuro he slipped one of the rings off and walked behind Lotor. Lotor’s speed slowed. 

“Keep going, I have an idea,” Keith said feeling mischievous. He felt around Lotor’s chest for a nub and when he found it he carefully maneuvered the piercing in, where it belonged. 

Keith leaned over Lotor’s back and nibbled at the earring Lotor had used to activate the quintessence. Lotor’s hair made a marvelous display as the prince whipped his head back and yelled. Kuro’s mouth was uncovered but the pain from the quintessence more than made up for it 

“Oh,” Keith said watching the currents zap from one piercing to the next. “So, that’s why you know how to pleasure a masochist so well...you are one.” Keith smiled as he knew his role in all of this now. “You wanted me to be the sadist all along.”

Lotor didn’t answer with words. He angled his ass for entrance before slamming a kiss down on Kuro, sucking the bloody appendage into his mouth. 

Keith rubbed the tip of his cock to Lotor’s perfect entrance before violating it. Keith saw Kuro’s human hand shoot up and grab the back of Lotor’s head, painting those locks of white in blood. They made loading kissing sounds as Keith pushed in. It ignited a flame in him. 

Keith fucked Lotor hard and fast. The quintessence running through Lotor didn’t zap Keith, but he could feel a shocking vibration humming through his cock. 

Lotor moved to choke Kuro again. This time he simply rested his forearm across Kuro’s black and purple neck and leaned in. Keith moved his weight over Lotor’s back to assist, adding to the weight. 

As Kuro’s moans died Lotor’s grew. Keith grabbed his fallen blade and reached across Lotor to slit his lips. 

“Kiss him,” Keith ordered pushing to back of Lotor’s head to Kuro’s gaping lips. They did, swapping their blood and adding to their pain. 

Keith felt Lotor’s hole squeeze as the prince came. When he did he released Kuro who came again with his wheezing gasps. Keith exited Lotor and pushed the man down next to Kuro. 

“Open!” Keith barked. Two pairs of blood soaked lips parted and Keith came, emptying into them.   
_____

“Wow, Keith, I didn’t know you needed to use the healing pods for a few hours,” Allura said looking at the data usage. “You even got out and got back in,” she added. 

“Yeah, being in the Blade isn’t good for my muscles. They’re sore a lot,” Keith said preparing to go back to the Blade of Marmora. 

“Well, I hope you’re feeling better! I hope you and Shiro got to spend some quality time together,” she said. 

“We did!” Shiro said coming looking happy and radiant. Not a hint of injury or of yellow eyes. 

“And I got to establish some trust with our Ex-paladin,” Lotor said following in behind Shiro. 

“I’m happy to hear that everything is going so well!” Allura said before focus her eyes on Keith. “Uh, Keith, aren’t those Lotor’s earrings,” she said pointing to his ears. 

“Yes, Princess, I gave them to him as a symbol of our trust,” Lotor quickly answered. 

“How nice!” Allura said. 

Keith smiled at Shiro and Lotor, gesturing to one of his ears. Both men blushed as they waved goodbye. 

“Hurry back, Mas- uh, Keith!” Shiro yelled. Finally, he felt at peace with himself.


End file.
